Truth
by 2kool4skool
Summary: Lulu finds out the truth about her parents courtesy of Scotty. She doesn't take it well. Dilu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

**A/N: This is not a spoiler. It is speculation on what could happen with the current storyline on General Hospital. If this does happen, this is how I would want it to play out. Kind of. I know I have three other stories on the go but this one isn't supposed to be long. **

Truth

Chapter 1

"Your father raped your mother," the words spilled off Scotty's tongue viciously.

"No," I exclaimed, as I began to back up. "My father would never hurt my mother."

"He did. He is the reason she isn't here now," he spat. It felt like all the air had been taken from my lungs.

I backed up until I bumped into Logan who was standing by the door of Kelly's. I moved away from him. He reached out to steady me and I slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me." I turned my attention back to Scotty. "You are lying," I shouted, as an attempt to defend my father. Already I could feel all of my happy childhood memories disintegrating.

"I'm sorry," Scotty muttered.

"No," I reiterated. "It's not true."

"You deserved to know."

The door opened and I threw myself into Dillon's arms. I pressed my body against his and my face into his shoulder as I started to cry. "What did you do?" Dillon shouted at Scotty, as he wrapped his arms around my body to protect me.

"I told her the truth," Scotty explained.

"You are lying," I shrieked, gathering strength from Dillon's embrace.

"I'm sorry Lulu but it is the truth."

"What did you say?" Dillon yelled.

"I told her that her father raped her mother." As the words were repeated I felt my world shatter and I started to cry harder. Dillon pulled my body tighter against his.

"Why would you tell her that?" Dillon demanded. "You hate Luke that much that you would destroy Laura's only daughter?" Dillon's anger at Scotty made me feel safer.

"I felt she needed to know."

I started to sag, wanting to slide onto the floor and recede into myself like my mother. Dillon reached down and lifted me up and carried me out of the coffee shop. We reached the pier and he placed me onto his lap as he sat on the bench. He rocked me in his arms and I slowly lifted my gaze to his. Suddenly I needed him. I pressed my mouth against his, devouring him hungrily.

Dillon pulled away. "There is no way I am taking advantage of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are upset and you're turning to me as a distraction. I don't want to be a distraction. I want you to be with me because **YOU **want to be."

"So you picked one?" my father's voice exclaimed cheerfully as he approached us on the pier.

I looked up at him, hoping that his presence would assure me that it wasn't true. He saw the tears that stained my face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Scotty told me something," I said delicately.

"What did that snake do now?" he spat disdainfully.

"Tell me that you didn't rape Mom?" I demanded.

I watched myriad emotions playing across his face; mostly anger but then a sadness. He dropped his gaze. "It was a long time ago."

That was my breaking point. My childhood was a lie. Everything about my life became a lie. I pulled away and started to run.

"It was complicated," my father tried to rationalize.

I ran straight to the only place I figured I could go. I entered Liz and Lucky's new home. Emily and Liz were sitting on the couch. "Lulu what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Where are my brothers?" I demanded.

"Upstairs," Elizabeth said. "Lulu what happened?"

I ignored her questions and ran up the steps and into the room where my brothers were painting Cameron's room. "Why didn't you tell me Dad raped Mom?" I screamed. I watched both paintbrushes plummet to the floor simultaneously as they turned to me, wide eyed.

"Lulu…" Lucky started.

"It was complicated," Nikolas agreed.

"What's complicated about it? Dad destroyed Mom." 

"Mom loved Dad," Lucky said.

"What like Stockholm syndrome?" I demanded.

"We can't be the ones to tell…" Nikolas started.

"You need to hear Dad's side," Lucky insisted.

"I don't have a father," I spat. "My father is a rapist," I screamed.

I slipped onto the floor. Nikolas lifted me and carried me downstairs. Emily and Elizabeth were watching us with concern.

"Lulu," my father said as he entered the room.

"Get away from me," I shrieked, as I went to run.

Lucky grabbed me and held me back. "You need to hear what happened first, before you make any decisions."

"How could you forgive him? I can't even look at him," I said pointing at my father.

I suddenly realized that Dillon was standing next to Elizabeth.

"Everyone but Laura's children out," my father shouted.

"What, you mean the products of rape?" I said viciously.

"You were not a product of rape," my father insisted.

"Was Lucky?"

"No," my father retorted. "Your mother and I…"

"I don't care. I don't want to hear what you have to say," I screamed like a two year old having a temper tantrum.

"Lulu," Nikolas said calmly.

"You're the reason Mom is gone," I screamed at my father. "You are the reason I grew up without a Mother."

"STOP IT," my father yelled. "You deserve to know the whole truth."

Nikolas and Lucky sat down on either side of me giving me strength. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I just wanted to fade and become my mother so that I wouldn't have to face the sordid details of my parent's past.

My father sat down on the table across from me. I refused to look at his face. Instead I stared at the ceiling. Lucky wrapped his arm around my shoulder and Nikolas took my hand in his. I did my best not to cry. I would not cry in front of him.

My father began to describe the disco bar. He described how he had thought that he was going to die. He described how my mother refused to leave him alone and then suddenly things took a horrible turn. He explained that he was consumed by his attraction to her and he stopped thinking clearly.

"That's how you justify it? You raped her because you loved her?" My world felt so tainted.

"I will never justify it. I did something horrible. Something irreparable, yet your mother chose to forgive me and we fell in love together."

"Yeah, it's called Stockholm syndrome; when a victim develops feelings for their attacker. It's not love."

"I know you can't understand, but your mother and I loved one another."

"If you loved her, you would not have had your way with her while she was defenseless on the floor," I screamed. "Don't even try and tell me how Mom felt about you. It's all a lie. Everything is a lie."

"It's true Lulu. Mom loved Dad very much," Lucky said softly.

"How can you believe this? How can you even look at him and not picture Mom lying on the floor?" I cried. "And you," I said to Nikolas. "How can you forgive him for raping your mother? He isn't even your father."

"Because Mom did. This isn't ours to forgive," Lucky said. Nikolas nodded his head in agreement.

"No, I will never forgive you for this," I said turning to my father. "As far as I'm concerned, I have no father."

"Lulu," Lucky whispered. "You need to understand Mom would never want you to hold this against Dad."

"Mom isn't here to defend herself. You want to know why? Because Dad raped her, which was so traumatic that years down the road she slipped into catatonia."

"There were a lot of factors involved Lulu," Nikolas said. "Both Emily and Elizabeth were raped and they aren't catatonic."

"Well they weren't married to their rapist," I muttered.

My father stood up. "I'm sorry," he whispered before leaving the house.

As soon as he was gone I let myself fall apart. Both my brother tried to soothe me, offering words of comfort to make the pain stop. It didn't work. Emily and Elizabeth made me hot chocolate and offered their own words of support, but nothing could put back together the pieces of my broken childhood.

Dillon was called in. He sat across from me on the table and took my hands in his. "I'm sorry," he whispered gently. "This doesn't change your life. Your father and your mother both love you."

I looked up at him, snapping out of the trance I'd been in. "This changes my entire life."

He shook his head. "It doesn't have to. It was a horrible occurrence from your parent's past that was forgiven."

"It's his fault that my mother is gone."

"No, you can't believe that. Your mother had a lot to deal with in her life."

"Would you rape the girl that you love?" I demanded.

"No."

"There you go."

"You can't let this destroy you. You have so many people that love you. Don't let it all be tainted by what Scotty told you."

"It's too late. My whole world feels overshadowed by this."

He reached out and lifted my chin. "You can overcome this. You have your brothers, Carly, Bobbie, Lesley, Elizabeth, Emily, Me and none of us are going to let this take you like it did your mother."

I pulled on his arm and he came onto the couch and pulled my body against his as I cried. "My whole childhood was a lie."

"That's not true. Your mother forgave your father and loved him anyway. They got married, had Lucky and then had you."

"You sure my father wasn't putting a gun to her head?"

Dillon moved my hair out of my face. "Your mother wanted you and so did your father. They both love you. You need to believe that."

"Nobody loves me. I don't even like me."

"Hey, that is not true, your family loves you and so do I," Dillon whispered. I lifted my gaze to his and saw the truth of his words in his eyes.

"I love you too," I confessed.

"You're going to get past this okay?" he said gently.

Lucky and Nikolas returned and sat down. "I remember feeling like you did," Lucky explained. "I thought my life was over, but I made peace with it. Just like Mom did. This doesn't change anything. Mom and Dad loved each other and us."

"I always thought no matter what happened with Mom, that Mom and Dad always loved each other. Now I found out Dad completely violated her. Nothing feels right."

"Luke did rape Mom, but it doesn't mean they didn't love one another. It doesn't change that," Nikolas insisted.

The door opened and Scotty Baldwin stood in the doorway. Both Nikolas and Lucky stood up. "What the hell do you want?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Lulu," Baldwin muttered.

"You had no right," Nikolas spat.

"You have hurt her in more ways than you'll ever know. I've been there," Lucky screamed. "Her entire childhood feels like a lie. You have tainted her entire life. Mom would never forgive you."

"Baldwin is the only person that ever told me the truth," I said as I stood up.

"Lulu that isn't a truth you ever needed to know. Does it give you a sense of relief to hear something so awful about your parent's past?" Nikolas asked.

"That was something that happened years before any of us were born. It was their dark secret. Not something that needed to be exposed so Scotty could get the upper hand on Dad," Lucky affirmed.

"He didn't do this to help you Lulu," Nikolas said.

"Get the hell out," Lucky shouted at Baldwin. "And stay the hell away from everyone in this family. I will not hesitate to have you arrested for harassment."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Scotty said before he backed up and left.

"I need some time alone," I exclaimed, as I pulled away from Dillon.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nikolas asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need to think."

I left the house and went back to the pier. I sat down on the bench and stared out across the water. It was so serene, even though my world was filled with chaos.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Logan said as he approached me.

"God why you?" I muttered.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, I want to be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I grumbled. There was something about Logan I just did not like. He gave me a weird vibe. He sat down beside me on the bench anyway.

"Please leave me alone."

"I can be a great distraction."

"I just found out my father raped my mother, so I'm not in any mood to be distracted by you. Please go away."

Logan finally got the hint and left me alone. I turned my gaze back to the still water.

"Blonde one?" Spinelli called, as he approached me.

"Hi Spinelli."

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking. What are your parents like?"

"I don't really know. My mother left me when I was a baby and my father died when I was four. That's why my grandmother raised me."

"I'm so sorry," I said sadly.

"It's okay. Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered."

"Is this about your Mom and Rick Webber?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Hey little cousin," Lucas called.

"Lucas," I cried, as I ran and threw my arms around his shoulders.

"How are you feeling?"

"I can't forgive him," I said as I started to sob.

"I'm so sorry Lulu."

"How could he have done that to my mother?"

"It was a long time ago."

"How did you find out?"

"Your Dad came to see my mom. He told us what happened. I came to check on you."

"My whole life feels like a lie."

"It doesn't change anything."

"Why do people keep saying that? It changes everything. My whole world is tainted by this knowledge."

"Your mother forgave your father many years ago."

"I missed you these last couple months."

"Well Europe was awesome."

"How's Guy?"

"Are you sure that's what you want to talk about?"

"I want to forget for one minute that my mother was the victim of rape."

"All right, so we went to Spain and toured Barcelona. The buildings were just beautiful."

"That's what I need to do. I should leave Port Charles."

"Running won't make this easier."

"No, but I need perspective. Port Charles can't offer me the solitude I need."

"This is something you should really take the time to think about."

"Can you walk me back to Lucky's?" I asked.

"Of course."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me back to Lucky's. I broke down as we stood on the porch and he pulled me into an embrace. "I am so sorry Lulu."

Dillon came outside where Lucas and I were. I pulled away from Lucas and threw myself back into Dillon's arms. He held me tightly as I cried. "Thank you Lucas," I said

"I'm here for you if you need me," he promised before leaving.

I turned my attention back to Dillon. "I'm leaving," I whispered.

Dillon followed me inside. "What do you mean you're leaving?" Dillon demanded.

"I can't stay here."

"You can't run away from this. That's something your father would do."

I turned to him as anger coursed through my body. "I am nothing like him. I don't have a father."

"You can't leave."

"Watch me," I spat.

"Fine then, I am going with you."

"Don't be ridiculous. You have a life here."

"I have no life if you're not in it."

"Well get used to it because I'm leaving Quartermaine."

"I either leave with you, or I follow you. I'll leave that up to you, but you are too important in my life."

"Fine, I hope you're packed because I am leaving in one hour."

"With what? Where are you getting the money to leave?"

"Sonny Corinthos."

"Sonny will tell your father and you know it."

"Well I don't have a lot of options."

"Fine, meet me at Jake's and Coleman will get us fake identities."

"Really?" I asked gently.

He nodded. "Make sure this is what you want."

"I am positive this is what I want," I said, before throwing my arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

**A/N: I am so sorry this took me so long to update. I am finally through my exams and have time to update my stories again. Thank you all for your patience. **

Truth

Chapter 2

I met Dillon at Jake's. He and Coleman were talking when I arrived. "All right, I have birth certificates, social insurance cards and credit cards," Coleman whispered. Dillon dropped a wad of cash onto the counter and scooped up our stuff.

"Thanks Coleman," he muttered. "Tell no one. As far as you're concerned we were never here."

I followed Dillon out to a car in the parking lot that I had never seen before. "Where the hell did you get this?"

"I bought it from a used lot so we couldn't be tracked," he explained, before climbing into the driver's seat. We stopped to drop letters into the mail and so I could say goodbye to my mother and then we left town.

That was the last contact we had with Port Charles for ten years. We became Jenna and Shawn Miller that night and moved to Toronto, Canada. I waited tables for years and eventually we bought our own restaurant. We made friends, who knew us as the high school sweethearts from Peterborough Ontario and were almost able to forget the lives we'd left behind until a letter arrived in the mail addressed to me. I recognized the return address from Wyndemere. There were two letters inside, one from each of my brothers. I opened Lucky's first and read the words slowly.

_Dear Lulu, _

_Don't be mad. I won't track you down. Nikolas and I got the information out of Coleman because he thought you'd want to know the news. Dad's dead. He died of heart failure. I don't know how you'll feel but I thought you should know. The funeral is on the 12th if you want to come. Don't worry we haven't told anyone that we know where you are, that includes the Quartermaines. I'll let you decide what you want to do with that information. _

_I miss you little sister. I'm sorry that you couldn't handle the news about Mom and Dad. I guess I should have been a little more supportive. _

_Anyway, I am with Sam McCall now and we have a daughter. Her name is Laura Anne Spencer. She is beautiful. She is almost five years old and she just keeps getting bigger. I am terrified of when she grows up. I don't want to fail her like Dad did us. Sam is pregnant again and we're expecting our first son. We're really excited. I wish you could see our family. I sent a picture of Laura. I hope you don't mind. If you're wondering what happened to Elizabeth. She had conceived a child with Jason Morgan. The child she was carrying when you left was not mine. I just thought you'd like to know. _

_I still see Cam a lot. Elizabeth gave me joint custody. I love him like my own son and Sam loves him too. He's getting so old though. He's already a teenager, I just can't believe it. It feels like only yesterday that he was still a baby._

_Anyway I'll wrap this up. I hope you and Dillon are happy. Remember you'll always have a home and a family in Port Charles if you choose to return. I love you lots, Lucky Spencer. _

I brushed away the tears as I let his letter fall to the table. I lifted the one from Nikolas, almost afraid to read his words too. I missed them both so much but I could never have stayed in Port Charles, it would have eaten me alive. I decided to read Nik's letter anyway. I needed to hear what his life had been like.

_Dear Lulu,_

_I'm sure Lucky explained how we found out where you are. Don't worry, nobody knows but us. The Quartermaines are oblivious to the fact that we know. Dillon is safe. I hope you both are. I miss you so much. Spencer is so big. You'd be shocked. He is eleven years old and a little hellraiser. Courtney would have been proud. _

_Emily and I had two more children; Edward Lucas and Lily Lu Cassadine. They are 8 and 4 respectively. Lily and Laura get along so well. They are the best of friends. It's so cute. I can't help but wonder if you have any children. Well I at least hope you are happy. I'm sorry about your father. I don't know how you feel but I hope it doesn't hurt too much. _

_I enclosed a family picture so you could see the family. I hope that's okay. _

_Anyway, I'll keep this brief. I miss you so much Lulu. I hate not knowing my little sister. I know I have to respect your choices. Just make sure that you are happy with your life. Don't live it for anyone else but yourself. Remember you will always have a family that loves you in Port Charles and if you ever want to come back, we will be waiting. __Love you lots, Nikolas Cassadine._

I stared at the two pieces of paper. I couldn't keep the tears from splashing down my cheeks. Dillon entered the room and looked at me with concern. "What's going on?" he asked gently.

"My father's dead," I confessed. I watched the look of confusion pass across his face and I motioned to the two letters. He lifted them and scanned through them before turning his gaze back to mine.

"I am so sorry Lulu. What do you want to do?"

"I have to at least attend his funeral. He was still my father."

"Okay," Dillon agreed. "Let's pack."

"Are you sure you want to return there? Your family is going to eat you alive."

"I want to be with you wherever you go. We'll go together."

I smiled at him as he pulled my body against his and let his lips graze my shoulder blade. He lifted his mouth to mine and kissed me gently. I kissed him back and he pushed me back towards the table. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. I nodded and pressed my body against his so he could take away my pain. He pulled away and looked at me with concern. "Are you sure?"

"Dillon, I am fine. Just kiss me," I said, as I pulled his head towards mine. He smiled and kissed me back before I fell back onto the table. He pulled on my arm and led me over to the couch. Then he crashed on top of me and we came together before packing our belongings and starting our trip back to Port Charles.

XXXXX

We arrived in Port Charles about two hours before the funeral. Everything looked as it had the day we'd packed our stuff and left the city.

Our first stop was Shadybrook. I hadn't seen my mother since I'd left town ten years before. I had said goodbye to her quickly that day and burned her image in my mind. Even though she was unresponsive, I had missed her terribly.

I signed in as Lulu Spencer. It was the first time I'd signed that name in ten years. Dillon and I had always referred to one another as Dillon and Lulu when we were alone but otherwise we were Jenna and Shawn. We had the wedding certificate to prove it.

A nurse approached us and I asked who was in charge of my mothers care. "Dr. Spinelli," she answered gently.

"Who?" I asked.

"Dr. Georgie Spinelli." I couldn't contain my laughter, especially when I saw Dillon's face.

"Georgie Jones?" Dillon asked.

"Yes, but she's married now," the nurse explained.

"To Damien Spinelli?" Dillon said.

The nurse nodded. "You know her?"

"You could say that," I said.

"Did you want to speak to her? I don't think she's left for the funeral yet."

"That's okay. I just want to see my mother." The nurse nodded and left.

Dillon followed me to the door of her room. "Do you want me to wait out here?" he asked gently.

"No, I want you to come in with me."

He took my hand and together we entered the room. My mother was still sitting in her rocking chair. She looked a little older but was still just as beautiful. "Hi Mom," I said sadly. "I'm back. Dillon is here with me. You remember Dillon? We're married now, kind of. We've been living in Canada for the last ten years. I believe you and Dad did the same thing. We own a restaurant. I wish you could see it. I'm sorry I left Mom. I just couldn't look at Dad the same way anymore. I needed to get away from this city." I kept talking to her and then Dillon led me sobbing out of the room when it was time to go.

"Are you sure you are ready to do this?" he asked.

"I will not miss my father's funeral."

He led me out to the car and then we drove to the church. I felt my stomach tighten as he parked a few feet from the door. "This is your last chance to back out."

"No, I'm ready."

We got out of the car together. I flattened the wrinkles out of my black dress before Dillon took my hand and led me up the steps of the church. We pushed open the doors and everyone turned to look at us. A lot of jaws fell open in shock. I turned to run but Dillon held me back. "You need to face this," he whispered.

"Lulu," Nikolas and Lucky shouted in unison as they ran down the aisle towards us. I crushed Dillon's hand with mine as I squeezed it in fear. Lucky reached me first and threw his arms around me. I hugged my brother tightly. "I'm so glad you came back."

Lucky let me go and Nikolas hugged me just as tightly. "We missed you so much."

"Daddy," a little girl asked as she came towards us. "Who's that?"

"This is your aunt Lulu," Lucky explained.

I knelt down to the little girl's level. "You must be Laura?"

She nodded. "I don't know you."

"I know. I've been out of town since before you were born."

"Who's that?" she said, as she pointed at Dillon.

I smiled. "That is my husband. His name is Dillon."

"He's your uncle," Lucky explained.

"Do you want to sit down?" Nikolas asked.

"Can I see Dad?" I asked gently. They both nodded and moved out of the way. I made my way down the aisle, keeping my eyes on the floor. I refused to make eye contact with any of the people staring at me.

I peered into the casket and saw my father's lifeless face. "Daddy," I cried. I felt my body give out. Dillon was there within seconds. He helped me up and led me to a pew a few feet away. Carly reached over and touched my shoulder.

Tracy was hovering above us a few moments later. "Where the hell were you?" she shouted.

"Hi Mom," Dillon said.

"That's all you have to say? You disappear for ten years and the best you can say is 'Hi Mom'?"

"Sorry," he muttered. "That's all I have to say."

I felt the room full of eyes on us. I couldn't take it. I pulled my hand from Dillon's and ran from the room. I lost my shoes along the way but I didn't care. I left them behind and kept running. I could not take this town anymore. I could not be near these people.

I stopped running when I reached the pier. I considered throwing myself into the water. Instead, I dropped onto the pavement and dangled my feet over the edge as I cried.

I heard the footsteps behind me. I refused to turn and look. I wasn't interested in talking to anyone. I missed Canada a lot. "All right little cousin ten years ago when we talked about you leaving Port Charles, this wasn't what I meant," Lucas said.

"That was the best decision I ever made," I muttered.

"Talk to me."

"We lived in Canada under false names so no one could track us."

"Didn't you ever miss your family?"

"Of course I did. Don't tell me you still live here though?"

"Not a chance. I live in New York. I came back for the funeral."

"I don't know why I did."

"To say goodbye to your father? To maybe forgive him?"

"I did but I didn't need to come back for that."

"I think you did. I think you needed to say goodbye to him before he was buried."

"I missed so much in the last ten years. I have nieces and nephews I have never met…"

"You can get to know them now."

"I hate this city, you know? Nothing good ever happened here."

"Oh come on. There must be something…"

"Well maybe the birth of my nieces and nephews, but otherwise this town was never good to me."

"It's still your hometown. You can never escape that."

"I did for the last ten years. We were known as Shawn and Jenna. We told everyone we met in highschool in a city called Peterborough."

"Nice, but you're back now. You are back to being Dillon and Lulu. You have to face that."

"I know, but I don't want to. I miss being able to make up a life and pretend that it was so much better than my real childhood. Everyone believed that my mother was a teacher and my father was a fireman."

Lucas smiled. "It's a nice fantasy, but we never escape our own reality, no matter how hard we try."

"I know," I groaned in defeat.

"Do you think you are ready to go back?"

"I don't like them all staring at me. I hate that."

"The Lulu Spencer I know would never be bothered by a room full of people staring at her because she does not care what they think."

"Well the Lulu Spencer you know died the day she found out her parent's dirty little secret."

"I don't believe that for a second. Maybe she's been dormant, but she's still there beneath that tough exterior. I know it's true. By the way, I found your shoes."

I took my shoes from him and slid my feet into them. Then I let Lucas take me back to the church. We went back inside and once again my every move was being scrutinized. Dillon was surrounded by members of our family that would not leave him alone. I sat down beside him and buried my face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my body and held me tightly.

The funeral began and I watched my father's body closed inside the casket. Dillon held my hand while we watched. The minister said a few words and then invited up the person who wrote the eulogy. That person would be none other than Robert Scorpio. Robert read a beautiful eulogy. He included so many important memories and most of them made me smile.

Others were invited up to the podium to speak. One by one I watched Lucky, then Nikolas, then Bobbie, then Lucas, then Carly and even Tracy. I felt so out of place, like everyone expected me to say something.

I stood up and made my way to the front. "A lot of you probably think I have no right to be up here today because I walked out on my family ten years ago. I admit that was a very selfish thing to do. It doesn't mean that I didn't love my father. I learned something that I couldn't handle, but he was still my father and I have spent the last ten years missing him. He was not a conventional father by any means. He left on a whim and missed many important events in my life, but ten years ago when I faced the roughest decision I would ever face, he was there for me. He held my hand and promised me that I was still loved. I will always remember that and no matter what he did, I will know that he loved me." I made my way back down to my seat. My brothers and cousins reached out and touched my shoulders in support.

The funeral came to an end and I was informed where the burial was. A part of me wanted to skip it, but another part told me I needed to go. Carly invited me to ride with her and I agreed. I figured facing these people now would be easier than when they all came at us after the funeral.

I climbed into the car with Carly and waited for her inevitable questions. When she remained silent I was shocked. "Aren't you going to ask where I was for that last ten years?"

"I figured if you wanted me to know, then you would tell me," Carly said softly.

"Did everyone hate me for leaving?"

"No one really blamed you. They just didn't understand why you left so suddenly, without any information of where you were going. The Quartermaines were pissed that you took Dillon. I still remember the look on Tracy's face. It was classic."

"She must hate me."

"So what? It's Tracy Quartermaine."

"Yes but technically she is my mother in law."

"You and Dillon are married?"

"Well not exactly, but Jenna and Shawn are married."

"Jenna and Shawn? Very original."

"How are Michael and Morgan?"

"They're good. You know Michael is the age you were when you left."

"Is he as bad as I was?"

"Worse," she said with a smirk.

"That takes talent."

"You weren't so bad."

"Were Lucky and Nikolas mad?"

"They were really sad. They spent a lot of time searching for you. Lucky had every possible search engine at the precinct looking for any trace of you. Nikolas paid people to find you, but they always came up empty."

"What about my Dad?"

"Your father was really distraught about you finding out and leaving. He blamed himself and Scotty of course. He tried to kill Scotty but Tracy stopped him. Scotty ended up being killed by Ric Lansing."

"The DA?"

"Scotty tried to take his job. Ric was committed to a mental institution for life. Though Luke felt like befriending him after that."

"I heard Georgie is in charge of my mother's care. What is that about?"

"Georgie became a psychiatrist and she works at Shadybrook. She has been working with Robin on finding any type of cure for your mother."

"I see. What is everyone else doing with their lives?"

"I don't even know where to begin."

"I missed so much."

"I missed you," Carly admitted. "You were like the little sister I never had."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay here any longer."

"Tell you what? After the burial, I'll take you aside and fill in the gaps."

"Thank you Carly. You really were like the big sister I never had."

We parked at the cemetery and Carly took my hand. "You're going to be okay," she promised.

"I know," I said gently. "I can do this."

With those words spoken we climbed out of the car and prepared to watch the lowering of my father's casket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

Truth

Chapter 3

I followed Carly to the freshly dug grave where my father's casket was about to be placed. Dillon came up behind me and slid his arms around my waist. I leaned into him, thankful that he had come with me.

I looked over at my brothers. Lucky was holding Laura and resting his arm around Sam's expanded waist. Nikolas was holding Lily in his arms and his son was standing beside him holding onto Emily's hand. Cameron and Spencer were no where in sight.

A couple approached us and I felt like throwing myself into the open grave to avoid them. "I'm sorry for your loss Lulu," Georgie said in her usual soft spoken, empathetic tone.

I smiled at her politely. "Thank you." I felt Dillon instinctively pull my body closer.

"It's nice to see you again Lulu," Spinelli offered. I turned my attention to him and nodded. Georgie took a moment to talk to Dillon. All of this attention made me feel suffocated, similar to the time I'd told Dillon I was pregnant all those years before.

"You too Spinelli," I affirmed.

"We missed you guys here," Spinelli said gently.

His words felt like a physical blow and I turned in Dillon's arms and started to cry on his shoulder. "I hate this city," I whispered.

"I know you do," he whispered back.

I hated being so vulnerable. For the past ten years, I had put my past behind me and was able to think about it objectively and not as someone that was a part of it. Now that I was back everything came back as reality. These people were my family and they wanted to be there for me, but I needed to go back into my shell, to protect myself from all of this pain. Dillon was the only one I dared be near right now. He was my rock and I desperately needed his support.

I finally pulled away from Dillon's warm, safe embrace and turned so I could see the final moments of my father's funeral. I saw three boys running across the cemetary towards us and my heart skipped a beat as I recognized Cameron, Spencer and Morgan.

"Oh my God," I muttered, as tears sprang to my eyes. I had missed such huge portions of their childhood. They probably didn't even remember me. That thought made me feel sick. The three boys stood near my brothers and Sam told them they needed to be quiet. They nodded their heads respectfully. I felt like throwing up. Dillon stroked his hands up and down my arms to try and calm me as I began to shake uncontrollably.

As the funeral came to a close and the casket was lowered, we dropped our flowers and dirt into the grave. Lucky and Nik came over to me.

"Cameron do you remember your aunt Lulu?" Lucky asked.

Cameron and Spencer looked me over. "Wasn't I three years old when she left?" he asked, talking like I wasn't there.

Lucky nodded. Cameron turned back over to look at me. "Are you staying this time?" he asked.

"I don't know," I confessed.

"Why did you leave?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer don't be rude," Nikolas retorted.

"It's okay. I couldn't handle some things and I used the only option I thought I had," I admitted.

"Eddie, this is your aunt Lulu," Nikolas explained to the younger son standing beside him.

"It's nice to meet you Eddie," I offered. He looked at me and smiled.

"You too."

Laura and Lily were properly introduced to me too. They gave me a much warmer reception.

We were informed that the memorial dinner was being held at the Haunted Star. They didn't pressure me to join them. They just wanted me to know.

I waited for everyone to leave before taking one last moment to properly say goodbye to my father. "Goodbye Dad," I whispered. "I guess I'm a little late, huh? I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I needed space to gain perspective and then as time slid by, I just realized it was easier to stay away then face everything I'd left behind. I did love you. You are still my father and what ever happened between you and Mom doesn't change the fact that she loved you. I have to respect that. I just wish I'd taken the time to tell you that while you were alive. Where ever you are, I hope you're at peace now."

I stood up and found Dillon waiting for me in the parking lot. He was surrounded by members of his family that were threatening to have him followed if he tried to leave. He moved away from them and gathered me in his arms. "What do you want to do?" he whispered.

"I should get to know my nieces and nephews properly. It's the least I can do."

He nodded and led me over to the car. Tracy said something about following behind us. I ignored her and sat down in the passenger's seat.

As we pulled into the parking lot of the Haunted Star I felt the familiar urge to run. Dillon told me he'd be in, in a few minutes. I put on my largest fake smile and walked inside. Sam was right in front of me. She kicked off her shoes and hobbled over to a table where Emily was.

"Lulu, welcome back," Emily said, before folding me into a hug. "I didn't want to crowd you at the funeral so I kept my distance."

"Thank you," I said, allowing her a moment to comfort me.

"So I hear you're my sister in law now," I said.

Sam nodded. "Want the sordid details?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Actually I'd love to hear the sordid details."

"Well don't start without me," Carly exclaimed, as she ran into the room.

"Start what?" Elizabeth asked as she followed a few feet behind Carly.

"Wait you guys are friends?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"You'll understand once you hear the sordid details," Emily said, before pouring herself a drink. "Anyone?" she asked.

"Oh just flaunt it in front of me," Sam teased.

"Only another month," Elizabeth said.

"Then years of no sleep, months of diaper changes, hours of laundry. It doesn't get much better," Carly laughed.

"Hey you had it the worst. You had four kids," Elizabeth said.

"Four?" I exclaimed.

"I had one with Jax and then when we divorced and Jason and I found our way back to one another, I had another child."

"I thought Elizabeth was with Jason…" I muttered in confusion.

"Maybe we should fill her in," Sam said.

"Want a drink first?" Emily asked. I nodded and thanked her as she handed me a glass of wine.

The five of us situated ourselves at a table. "Okay the story begins right after you left Port Charles," Emily said. "Lucky and Nikolas were dealing with the fact that you'd left. They were revisiting when they'd learned of Laura and Luke's past all those years before and to put it simply, they were struggling."

"The problem was I was keeping a major secret from Lucky and in turn Jason was keeping that secret from Sam. I had slept with Jason during the summer and I was carrying his child. Jason and I discussed it and we decided it was best for everyone to know the truth. We spoke to Nikolas first because we wanted Lucky to have somewhere to go when the truth came out," Elizabeth explained.

"Jason and Elizabeth called Lucky and I and asked us to meet them at Lucky's house," Sam started. "We gathered together and they explained that they had something we needed to know. Then they spilled the truth. They were expecting. This was right after my doctor informed me that I couldn't get pregnant. I felt physically ill and Lucky felt beyond betrayed. Liz moved out and into an apartment across the hall from Jason's. I moved into Kelly's and started hanging out with Lucky. We found a bond in our shared pain. One night I caught him staring at a bottle of pills. I helped him realize he had more to live for. We only became closer and after hanging out as friends for a year, Lucky kissed me. Our relationship progressed slowly but by the end of another year we were engaged. We escaped to Vegas with Nikolas and Emily to be wed."

"During this time, Jason and I had tried to make a relationship work. That lasted about two months before I was back in my apartment across the hall. I decided to be a single mother. After six months I approached Lucky and offered him the option of adopting Cameron as his own son. I felt it was the right thing to do," Elizabeth explained.

"I had married Jax and within a year found out I was pregnant with my first daughter. Our marriage lasted another two years. Then one day we decided we just weren't happy anymore. We had lost the spark that had brought us together. One night while I was contemplating my broken relationships and failed marriages, Jason arrived on my doorstep. He just wanted to hang out. We began to really build our friendship back up and then one night he kissed me. Things only progressed from there and a few months later I discovered that I was pregnant with yet another child. When Jason found out he was ecstatic. We decided to try being together and ended up discovering just how happy we could be," Carly told me.

"During all of this time, Nikolas and I remarried, had a son and eventually had a daughter," Emily offered.

"I got pregnant right before Emily's second pregnancy," Sam said. "Not only was I excited that I was getting my miracle baby, but also that I had someone to share it with. Emily was only a month and a half behind me."

"After my failed attempt at a relationship with Jason, I focused on raising my sons by myself. I felt really isolated from everyone in town. I went into the police station one day when I was dropping Cam off with Lucky and started talking to Cruz Rodriguez. He invited me out to coffee and it wasn't long before we hit it off. We eventually married and I had my first daughter," Elizabeth explained with a laugh.

"Okay, I'm caught up on what happened in your lives, but what made you all friends?" I asked curiously.

"Well," Emily said. "I was very conflicted because as mad as I was at Elizabeth for lying, she was the mother of my nephew and had previously been my best friend. However, Sam and I had become close after the fallout because Lucky was my closest friend. At the same time Carly was trying to build relationships with her family and Nikolas and I wanted her to be a big part of Spencer's life because she was Courtney's best friend. Carly and I started hanging out a lot and I became close to her too. Sam and Carly had started to build a tentative friendship as well. Soon the three of us were really close but Lucky had finally found a way to forgive Elizabeth for her lies because it brought him to Sam. Sam and Lucky wanted to make peace with Liz and I did too. We invited all Liz over for dinner one night…" Emily explained.

"I expected a huge disaster," Sam said. "However, Emily asked we try and be civil. We started with safe discussion topics and then within no time found ourselves just talking about everything. Everyone kind of agreed it was time to let go of the past and be friends."

"Of course our group was never complete until Robin became a part of it," Carly told me.

"You are friends with Robin?" I exclaimed.

"I know hard to believe isn't it?" Robin asked from the doorway. "I'm sorry about your father Lulu."

"Thank you," I said.

"We've only grown closer over the past few years. We have a very close friendship."

"Are you married too?" I asked.

"I married Patrick Drake about three months after you left," she answered.

"And she has two beautiful children too."

"We should probably finish getting ready for this dinner," Sam exclaimed. "Look at the time and the guys only offered to take the kids for an hour."

"We have time," Elizabeth said, as she took another sip of her wine.

The door opened and Dillon came into the room cautiously. He looked at all of the women in the room and looked concerned. I went over to him. "How's it going?"

"Just wait until you hear the gossip," I muttered with a smile.

"That's a good look for you. I haven't seen you smile since you received the letters from your brothers."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Are you going to be okay if I go out with Ned for an hour before this dinner?"

"Go be with your brother. I'll be fine. They're not harassing me."

Dillon smiled and pressed his lips to mine quickly before turning and leaving. "So do you hate being back here?" Robin asked.

"Basically. I hate this city."

"I hated it when I left too. I was terrified when I came home, but when I arrived, I realized it was a part of me and I would never escape it. Then I realized I didn't want to."

"This city ate me alive. From my father's rejection to my lies to the abortion to my mother's relapse. If I stayed here, I would have ended up insane."

"Are you going to leave again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Eventually."

"You're welcome to stay with us," Sam offered.

"Or at Wyndemere," Emily agreed.

"I'm sure half the town would take you in," Carly said with a laugh.

"Can we just take a moment and talk about Georgie being married to Spinelli?" I requested.

"Oh we certainly can," Robin laughed.

"What brought that on?'

"Well you broke his heart when you left," Carly said. "He and Milo both. One day he tripped over Georgie at Kelly's and she started crying. Apparently Dillon's leaving had an affect on her."

"Spinelli and she became really good friends. Then it kind of just turned to romance. They were inseparable. They really found their better halves. Georgie finished school and became a successful psychiatrist after abandoning her dreams of becoming a journalist. I think it stemmed from Maxie's behaviour. Spinelli really cultivated his computer talent. He runs all of the computers for the three hospitals in the area, as well as writing his own computer programs," Robin explained.

"What happened with Maxie?" I asked.

"Cooper Barrett saved her life. Maxie never overcame her parent's rejection. Even when she was casually seeing Coop, her life was still spiraling out of control. One day she became really distant and started pushing everyone away. She slept with Logan to hurt Cooper and then it was discovered she was cutting herself," Emily said sadly.

"Maxie slept with Logan?"

"Cooper wouldn't let her go. He told her she had too much to live for to give up. He took her to her appointments with Lainey, waited outside in the waiting room and then would take her home. He made Maxie overcome her addiction to alcohol and helped her realize she was worth it and that her life had value. Maxie finally overcame her past and now owns her own fashion line. She and Cooper live in New York with their son," Robin said.

"Now what about Lucas?"

"Oh my little brother is doing great. He lives in New York with his partner, the aforementioned Logan Hayes," Carly answered.

"Okay wait, everything's getting too weird. Logan is with Lucas?"

"Yes, Logan had a lot of problems and also caused a lot of problems. He met Lucas and Lucas helped him come out. They became really close and then they just fell in love," Sam said.

"Anyone else's life I haven't caught up on?" I asked.

"You'll be sad to hear that Milo moved away."

"Not Milo," I said.

"He and his girlfriend came to visit Max recently. They're very happy and she is due in November."

I digested all of this gossip as I helped the ladies prepare for the dinner. Suddenly the door opened and the room flooded with little children, followed by a very worn out Lucky, Nikolas, Jason, Patrick and Cruz.

"Aunt Lulu?" Lily asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Would you like to sit beside Laura and I?" she asked politely.

"I would love to sit beside you both," I said, as a smile grew across my face.

"We're really happy to meet you," Laura agreed.

"I'm happy to meet you too," I said, as tears filled my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Lily asked.

"I'm just really sad that I was gone so long."

More guests began to arrive and I was very pleased when Dillon returned. He found me sitting next to my nieces. "Are you our uncle?" Lily asked him.

"Yes, I'm your uncle Dillon," he answered.

"Well you can't sit with aunt Lulu because she is sitting with us," Laura responded.

"Yes Dillon, it seems you've been replaced," I said teasingly.

"I don't know if I can go on. Who am I going to have to sit with and please don't say Spinelli."

"Oh come on Dillon. You know you want to catch up on the finer points of hacking."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to pass. I'd rather sit with my family."

"Don't you want to hear how Georgie and Spinelli fell in love?"

"My ex wife and the guy who had the world's biggest crush on my current wife. Nah. I'll sit with the Quartermaines. Is that Logan with Lucas?" Dillon suddenly whispered.

"Uh yes Dillon they are a couple."

"Since when?"

"I didn't get the date. My cousin is very happy with Logan."

"I always thought Logan would end up with Maxie."

"Don't say that aloud until I fill you in."

"I'm looking forward to this gossip."

I smiled and then Dillon went off in search of a place to sit. I was very pleased when my brother's offered him a spot next to them. I couldn't help but watch his nervous expression and found myself laughing at it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have no time right now. This chapter has been in the works for over a month. **

Truth  


Chapter 4

My nieces talked my ears off, asking questions of where I was from and if I were going to stay with them. I found myself falling in love with the two little girls. I felt horrible for missing the first five years of their lives.

I looked up from my food to see Dillon interacting with his brother and neice. Brooklyn was in the middle of telling a story and I felt a horrible twinge of guilt when I realized what I had deprived Dillon of. My pain and fear had cost him all of this time with his family and it was time he could never get back.

I turned my attention to my brothers who were sitting with their wives and friends lost in a conversation, probably reminiscing a time when I was away after leaving them all behind.

"Aunt Lulu, do you know how to play hopscotch?" Lily asked, taking my attention from the adults in the room.

I nodded slowly. "I do know how. Do you?"

"Mommy and Aunt Emily promised to teach us," Laura explained.

I smiled. "That sounds like fun. Maybe I can join you some time."

Both girls nodded excitedly. Another little girl came over to the table and sat down beside Lily. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Lulu. Lucky and Nikolas are my brothers."

"I'm Courtney," the little girl explained.

I smiled. "Are your parents Jax and Carly?"

She nodded. "How did you know?"

"I knew the woman that you were named after. She was Spencer's mother. I'm also Carly's cousin."

The little girl nodded. "I guess that makes sense since Uncle Lucky is your brother."

"So how old are you?"

"Eight," she said swelling with pride.

"Wow, you're getting old."

Her smile grew from ear to ear. "Do you know my brothers and sister?"

"I know your brothers. I used to babysit them when they were younger."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"How come you've been gone so long?" she asked.

"I wanted to get away for a while," I explained evasively.

"This is my little sister," she said proudly.

"What is your name?" I asked the little girl.

She grinned at me. "MJ."

"MJ?"

"It stands for Mona Jean after Jason's Mom and Grandma Bobbie," Courtney explained.

"That's a nice name," I said. "How old are you MJ?"

"Four," she answered.

"Wow you're getting big," I praised.

I watched her little face light up and wished I could pull her into my arms and hug her. I knew that would be too confusing for the little girl since I was basically a stranger.

Two other girls entered the room with Alexis Davis. I recognized them as Molly and Kristina. They sat down with the boys in the room. I was beginning to get confused as more and more people piled into the room. Some people I just couldn't put a name to.

I excused myself for a moment and went over to Lucas' table. He was sitting with Spinelli, Georgie and Logan. "Hey little cousin," Lucas greeted me.

I smiled. "I wanted to meet your date," I said.

"You know me Lulu," Logan said cheerfully.

"Obviously I didn't. I always thought that you liked me."

"A little full of yourself now aren't we?" he teased.

"I guess so."

"I liked you blondie, but I'm happier now."

"So I've heard. I can't say I saw you too together when I first met you."

"No one did," Georgie agreed.

"How's your sister?" I asked politely.

"Better. Her and Coop are happy. She loves her job."

"What does she do?"

"An old friend of Sonny's got her an internship in the fashion industry. Maxie now designs her own clothes."

"Good for her."

"Good for her?" Lucas exclaimed. "What happened to Maxie's mortal enemy?"

"I worked on a lot of forgiveness over the years. Starting a new life helped me let go of what I hated most about my past. I chose happiness over regret. Besides with Dillon by my side, I always felt like I could make it." I suddenly looked at Georgie and felt bad. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be saying stuff like that in front of you."

"Why not? Dillon and I haven't been together in almost eleven years."

"I still broke up your marriage…"

"Which led me to a life with Damien that I will never regret."

I grinned. "That's good."

"So what have you been up to for ten years?" Spinelli asked.

"Dillon and I own a restaurant."

"Are you married?" Georgie asked.

"Technically but not under the names Lulu and Dillon."

"When did you get married?" Lucas asked.

"About four years ago."

"You waited six years?"

"Marriage was never a big deal to us. One day our friends decided we should do it. They offered to throw us a big party and so we tied the knot."

"Well you seem to be glowing so I think you've found your happily ever after," Georgie commented.

"I'd like to think so."

I excused myself from their table and ventured over to Dillon's table. He was talking to Monica. "So when did Grandfather pass away?" I heard him ask. My breath caught in my throat as I realized I had been the reason he missed his grandfather's funeral.

"He held on until about two years ago. He's with Lila now."

"I missed the old guy."

"He missed you too."

"Me or his chance for an heir?" Dillon asked teasingly.

"He left everything to Emily. She split it up between all of his great grandchildren. She kept a little aside for you and Lulu in case you ever came back with children."

Dillon turned to look at me. "I'm sorry about your grandfather," I offered.

"It's not your fault," he said before pulling on my arm so I came closer to him.

"I know but you left this city for me."

"I left **with** you and I don't regret it."

Monica started asking me questions about my life in the last ten years. I answered politely as best I could. I was relieved when Lucky interrupted me as he started his speech.

"I want to thank all of you for being here today. My father would have been touched by all of the people that showed up. He hated funerals and I know that he would hate that he got one and made all of you suffer through it." Everyone laughed after that.

"I want to take an opportunity to remember the man that was Lucas Lorenzo Spencer; the man that overcome a lot of adversity in his life. Growing up, he had it rough and that shaped who he was so profoundly that even the simplest moments in life were hard for him to face. He was terrified to be a father but no matter what everyone else thinks, he was a good one. He was there for me a lot when I was little. He helped me become the man I am today. The life I lead would never have happened without the support I received from my father. He had so many regrets. Some of the mistakes he made, he never really let go of, but he learned to live with the guilt.

"My mother loved him despite the mistakes he made, even when they hurt her. Most can't understand the love story they shared, even I don't totally understand it, but it was real. The love they shared was something many people only dream to find. It made his life worth living. He had a full life and I know no matter the regrets he enjoyed almost every minute of it. The fact that you are here today proves that my father's life somehow touched all of yours. I hope that that is what you take from today. Remember the man that invaded your life and left an impression that will always stay in your hearts."

I watched the numerous faces that sparkled with tears. I tried to keep my own from falling but it was hard. Dillon's hand roamed up and down my back to comfort me. I leaned into his touch, allowing him to offer me the security that only he could.

XXXXX

As the night came to an end, it was decided Dillon and I would stay at Wyndemere. Parents gathered their children and then came over to us to offer their condolences and say goodbye. Tracy stood a few feet away with a scowl present on her face. "I think you should come and stay at the mansion," she said suddenly.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow Mom," Dillon said.

Tracy lowered her gaze and I saw the pain that we had inflicted upon her by running off without a word. I had said goodbye to my mother, even though she was unresponsive, but Dillon had not.

"Cook will cook you whatever you want."

"Tomorrow we'll come for a meal," Dillon promised, turning to me so I could nod.

Tracy smiled sadly. "Call tomorrow then," she sighed.

I suddenly felt awful. Dillon noticed the change in my face. "You have nothing to feel bad about," he whispered. "We'll see her tomorrow."

"Dillon she obviously missed you."

"Well we're back for now, so she doesn't have to miss me. I know you don't want to stay at the mansion and neither do I. We'll go tomorrow," he said into my hair as he kissed the top of my head. I leaned my body into his and for the first time realized just how exhausted I was.

Dillon followed me outside where Emily and Sam were waiting for us. "Do you guys want to drive to the launch or do you want a ride?"

"I'll drive," I said. Dillon handed me the keys and I climbed into the drivers seat. "How much did you have to drink?" I asked him.

"I lost count," he admitted. I started to laugh. "Didn't you have anything to drink?" he questioned.

"I started to but I didn't really feel well."

He reached over and placed his hand on my leg. "I'm sorry about your Dad Lu."

"Me too," I said in response, my voice thick with emotion.

XXXXX

When we arrived at Wyndemere, Emily and Sam took off their shoes and sat down while the men put the children to bed. "Lucky and Sam decided to stay here tonight," Emily explained.

I smiled. "This place hasn't changed."

"No just a few more people running around," Sam laughed.

"No sign of Helena?" I asked.

"We had a problem with her a few years ago. It was handled and she was shipped off to a psychiatric institute in Canada."

"Oh really? Where?"

"Nik picked a nice little place for her in Moosejaw Saskatchewan."

"The prairies, nice." I grinned at the idea of Helena being held in the prairies.

"Oh…" Sam exclaimed, as she grabbed her stomach.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, horrified.

"Its fine the baby just started kicking."

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Your brother would like to name him Lucas Lorenzo Spencer."

"Do you want to name him that?"

"We compromised on Lucas Daniel Spencer."

"That's nice," I said with a smile.

"I wanted my brother to be a part of my son's life," she explained, as she rubbed her expanded stomach with her hand.

XXXXX

After everyone went to bed, Dillon and I went into our room. Dillon peeled off his shirt and tossed it across the room. "So was it the worst day of your life?" Dillon questioned.

"I've had worse," I confessed. I backed up to him and he pulled down the tiny zipper on the back of my silk black dress. His hands lingered tenderly for a moment on my bare skin before he let them fall away. I let the dress slide off my shoulders and stepped out of it. I turned to look at him and a smile graced my lips.

He smiled back and pulled on my hand to join him on the bed. He rolled me beneath him and started to kiss his way from my mouth down the side of my neck. I moaned as his lips made contact with the flesh below my ear.

Afterwards as our bodies were tangled together, I turned to look at him. "How long do you want to stay here?"

"You tell me when you're ready to leave and we will go home," he promised.

"I love you Dillon."

"I love you too Lu."


End file.
